


Calling Alpha Alpha

by chibichocopaws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichocopaws/pseuds/chibichocopaws
Summary: Stranded in the forest, two alphas fight for dominance.





	Calling Alpha Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a request for Shannon. This would be my first ever A/B/O, and I'll be honest, I did far more research than I probably needed to, because I didn't use half of what I learned in the story anyways. 
> 
> Per usual, this has not been beta'd, so I apologize for any errors.
> 
> Anyways, I hope I didn't disappoint.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel my quintessence.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow or bother me on tumblr - chibichocopaws

Keith and Shiro had been friendly enough of the years at the Garrison. It had been an odd friendship filled with competition. The rest of the members at the military academy had either found their friendship inspiring or infuriating. Typically, two alpha males in heated competition turned violent, leaving sore losers, name calling and fist throwing. Keith and Shiro were different, always pushing each other to better themselves, and always laughing at losses and wins alike.

It was this connection that found them broken down on a side of the road in the middle of nowhere on a practice mission gone wrong.

“It's not the fucking spark plugs Shiro. Just leave it.” Keith bit, leaning heavily on the hoverbike, arms crossed and face disgruntled as Shiro fidgeted with the small plugs for the seventh time.

“It has to be. There's no other explanation. The battery still has charge. It just doesn't connect. Try it again now.” Shiro’s voice, always the collected between the two, had an annoyed bite of its own as he responded.

Keith huffed, clenching his jaw tightly, before he turned around to press the power button to start up the hoverbike. It sputtered briefly before falling silent.

“Fuck!” Shiro growled, slamming his fist onto the engine hood far more gently than he had wanted to.

“Told you.” Keith said snidely, wiping his hand over his forehead at a small droplet of sweat that started to form from standing in the direct sunlight. “Or would you like to try it for an eighth time.”

Shiro squinted a glare at Keith briefly before slamming the hood down to cover the hoverbike’s engine. “Well then,” He said calmly, clenching a fist at his side, trying desperately to remain calm. “What's your bright idea?”

Keith turned his gaze to Shiro, eyes traveling up his sweat soaked shirt before they settled on his face, a boredom resting on his own features. “Wait for them to send the cavalry.” He said plainly with a shrug before he leaned back onto the hover bike with comforted ease.

Shiro bit back his growl, having known each other long and well enough that he didn't dare test the waters when it came to pissing Keith off. He let a silence linger between them as he tried to collect himself, but something was boiling strongly in his veins. An anger and violence he wasn't used to experiencing, and he knew he shouldn't be letting this inconvenience get him this wound up. He closed his eyes, feeling a small breeze sift between them, and shifting his weight to dig his boots more deeply into the dirt below him.

A grunt pulled him from his own thoughts, and suddenly Keith was talking. His voice like nails on a chalkboard. “Are you fucking sleeping?” He said snidely, and Shiro’s struggles were in vain again.

“No Keith.” He said darkly, his tone gravely with a frustration he hadn't meant to share. “Just trying to think of a quicker way to get us back.” Shiro was surprised to see Keith’s eyes so close to his face when he opened his own. The other alpha was quiet in his approach, and the suddenness had Shiro flinching backwards.

A grin flickered on Keith’s face briefly before it fell. “Just go back to sleep before you hurt your brain.” He chuckled, tapping lightly on Shiro’s temple.

The scent Keith’s proximity exuded turned Shiro’s stomach, and made his blood boil further. With an unintended snarl, Shiro turned on his heels and stormed away, leaving Keith cocking his head to the side in confusion at his friends retreating form.

Shiro hadn't gotten much farther from Keith when a soft breeze cleared the other alphas scent from his nose and instantly cleared his head, only allowing Shiro to realize they were in the middle of nowhere, and he had literally no where he could go.

There was forest to the left of the small dirt path, and forest to the right of the small dirt path. Ahead and behind him, only the small dirt path. Shiro let his growl slip from him. Even if the Garrison sent out a search party for them immediately after they didn't return on time, it would still be at least a day before they were found.

“You smell.” Keith said from behind him, suddenly so close to him, he could practically feel his skin heckle at his neck. “Like a needy bitch…” Keith added, clearly oblivious to the way his voice was making Shiro’s head shudder in a forced exhale from the base of his neck. “It's like a weird mixture of alpha and…..” Keith trailed off his sentence, letting silence ring between them. Shiro swallowed, his mouth going dry when Keith’s own scent was carried to him by the wind.

“Can you just leave me alone?” Shiro ground out between clenched teeth.

“Nope.” A quick and disobedient response had Shiro grinding his teeth together in an attempt not to snap. “It will be easier for them to find us if we stick together.” He explained, his tone bored again.

Keith’s hand was suddenly on Shiro’s shoulder like a branding iron, sending a jolt of pain through his entire body. His mind pushing him to fight off the attack, but he stilled, forcing himself to remember this was Keith.

“Are you ok?” He asked, closing the distance between them and peeking his head around Shiro’s shoulder to look him in the face. “You don't look ok.”

Shiro shrugged the hand off his shoulder with a gruff sigh. “I'm just pissed. Let me clear my head. I'll be back before they find us.” He said, calmer than he had expected himself capable of in that moment, before he began walking the small dirt path again.

Keith watched him walk off, his eyes dark with challenge as the other alpha’s scent hit his own nose. A scent that screamed territorial and back off. A scent he hadn't ever smelled from Shiro before, and a frown crested his lips.

Shiro frowned when the scent of the other alpha seemed to always be in the breeze, and he knew he was being followed. He stopped abruptly and Keith slammed into him a moment later.

“Sorry.” Keith grumbled, hands pushing on Shiro’s back to steady himself. “Are you in a rut or something?” He asked suddenly after. “You seem off.” A brief silence shared between them before Keith was speaking again. “I mean, I know this is a stressful situation and all, but there's no omegas around here. So what's the problem?” He didn't allow Shiro the time to formulate a response before he continued. “Did I do something to piss you off? I'm getting a real big fuck off vibe from you.”

Shiro huffed. “Exactly. Just let me take a walk.”

“Exactly to what part?” Keith asked, albeit a little hesitantly, as if he really didn't want to know the answer.

“Fuck off.” Shiro muttered darkly, taking one step forward before he found himself on the ground, gasping for a breath as Keith’s leg was suddenly embedded in his stomach.

Keith crouched over Shiro, squatting just above his stomach, eyes blazing with fury until Shiro caught his breath. “What did you say?” He all but hissed out, inching his face closer Shiro’s.

Shiro tried to calm himself, for the sake of their friendship, he knew he had to laugh this off and move on, but the overwhelming scent Keith was exuding above him saturated his desires for remaining friends, and simply pissed him off further. “You heard me.” He seethed, internally screaming at himself for letting the words slip.

Keith grabbed his face harshly, squeezing tightly until Shiro’s lips created an ‘o’. “Do not mistake me for someone you can talk to like that.” He seethed, eyes growing darker with fury. “Do something about this before I do.” He threatened, causing Shiro to shift from anger to confusion suddenly as Keith harshly let go of his face, and backed up enough to offer Shiro his hand as assistance for getting back to his feet.

With a groan Shiro was hoisted up, eying Keith hesitantly. “Do something about what?” He questioned, stepping back slightly to keep himself from being inside Keith’s reach.

“Your rut. Or whatever the fuck this is.” Keith offered, masking a bored tone even though his eyes still flared with fury.

Shiro scoffed but offered Keith a disarming smile that made the other alpha drop his defenses slightly. “And what would you do about it?” There was a pause between the two as Shiro envisioned himself fucking Keith. He was stunned at how amazing the thought had been, but quickly tucked it into a never think of again file, shying away from the idea of fucking his friend, but more importantly another alpha.

Keith grinned at him, a feral smirk that twisted Shiro’s guts inside out. “I'd fuck the rut out of you of course.” He said, stepping slightly towards Shiro, putting him back within arms reach. “Make you wish you were an omega.” Another slight step and the cocky grin grew to a wicked smile. “Make you beg me for more.” Another slight step. “I’d fuck you so hard you'd never fall into another rut.” One more step and Keith was inches from his face. “It would hurt so good.” Keith leaned forward slightly, sniffing at Shiro, the entire time never breaking eye contact.

“So.” He said suddenly, loudly, making Shiro stiffen slightly as Keith stepped around him. “Fix this, and your shitty attitude, before I have to put you in your place.” A solid slap met Shiro’s shoulder and he shuddered under the contact, cursing himself for displaying that kind of weakness in front of the only alpha he ever felt was worthy of his competition.

A wave of relief flooded him when the air around him cleared of Keith’s scent, and for the briefest of moments he honestly thought he would be ok, so he turned to return to the hoverbike with Keith, but slowly, as the other alpha’s scent became stronger and stronger, that anger built in his blood once more. 

Keith was lazily sprawled on the hover bike. Straddling the seat and leaning his elbows on the back seat. His jacket was unzipped and hanging loosely off his shoulders, a small sheen of sweat glistening off his body. Sweat that carried his scent straight to the nerve endings of Shiro’s brain.

Keith was watching him, eyes narrowing as Shiro came closer, clearly sizing him up. “Just know.” Keith started, matter of factly, “That I will win.” Violet eyes gazed up and down Shiro’s approaching form. “And when I win, you'll be taught the hard way not to let it happen again.” 

Shiro paused a few feet short of the hoverbike, letting his eyes slide shut, and breathing in deeply, desperately trying to ignore his friends strong scent. 

“Shiro….” Keith warned again, either smelling his heightened defences or seeing it in the way Shiro stood straight, clenching his jaw and fisting his hands at his side. “Don't do it.” Keith paused briefly, “Or you will regret it.” He promised, a grin very soundly prominent in his tone.

Even the clear threats couldn't control Shiro’s actions. He needed to release this pent up tension some how, and at the moment he wasn't thinking very clearly. His eyes snapped open before he rushed the hoverbike, lunging towards Keith who quickly flung himself off and landed on his feet, skidding to a stop in the dirt. He chuckled darkly when Shiro slammed into the side of the hoverbike with an “oof.”

“Patience yields focus. Right Shiro?” Keith taunted, shifting his stance slightly to stay light on his feet. “You're too muddled right now. You'll never win.”

Shiro moved quicker this time, pushing the hoverbike over as a distraction and leaping towards Keith where he managed to get a hold on his arm before he quickly spun and twisted it behind Keith. “If I win.” He said in a husky voice, unfamiliar to even himself. “I'll fuck my rut out of you.”

He felt Keith chuckle below him, a cocky sound that pissed Shiro off even further. “Fair enough.” He said, relaxing under Shiro’s tight grip softly before he dropped downwards, and flung Shiro over his crouched form. The impact forcing his arm free from its hold. “But you won't win.” Keith said, head hanging above Shiro’s with a smug grin. “You sure you want to do this?”

Shiro growled, grabbing Keith by the calf and pulling him down to the ground with him.

Their fight continued as a game of back and forth. Shiro pinning Keith, Keith countering the pin and flinging Shiro.

Slowly it evolved, and Shiro became that much more frustrated when Keith started to pin him instead, being very hyper aware that Keith had only been playing with him before.

Keith pinned Shiro against a tree, grinding into his ass and nuzzling his nose into Shiro’s neck, a mark of possession that had Shiro cringing as Keith’s scent would linger on him for quite some time.

“I'll give you one last chance to back out.” Keith muffled into Shiro’s neck. “I'll stop now, or I won't stop at all.”

Keith slammed himself into Shiro’s ass harder, making Shiro grind on the tree in front of him, and a gruff moan fell from his lips at the contact to his needy dick, his pants only offering an added friction to his desires.

Shiro breathed heavily, “You won't be able to fuck the rut out of me.” He said between gasps. “It doesn't work that way, and you know it.”

Keith chuckled darkly at his ear, letting his tongue circle the outer shell, “That sounds like a challenge. Are you challenging me yet again, Shiro?”

“It's not possible.” Shiro repeated, though even his own words weren't as believable as he had tried to make them.

“Are you saying no?” Keith asked, pulling away slightly. “Are you yielding?” He added, knowing Shiro wouldn't take a yield.

He grinned when his friend growled out, “I never yield,” before he slammed his back into Keith’s chest, surprised when the man behind him barely moved.

“Then watch me.” Keith said cockily, snaking his hand to the front of Shiro’s jeans and massaging the bulge. 

“Fuck.” Shiro gasped out, perching his hands on the tree in front of him to give himself balance as he enjoyed Keith’s nimble ministrations.

“I'm not going to be gentle.” Keith warned, giving Shiro one last shot to back out if he wanted to.

“You still haven't won.” Shiro reminded him in vain, his voice only spilling from his lips in a needy whine.

Keith chuckled again, lapping at the spot on Shiro’s neck he had marked moments before. “I have though.” He told his friend, grinding his throbbing erection into Shiro’s ass again. “Take off your clothes.”

Shiro, in a bit of desperate need to be in control, spewed a childish “make me,” only to receive a dark laugh from Keith in return.

He watched in awe below him as Keith undid the button and zipper of his pants, his hand snaking underneath the fabric to grasp onto Shiro’s dick.

He gave it a few small pumps before frustration won at the confined space, and he quickly yanked the pants down to jerk Shiro’s member more easily.

He let his other hand undo his own zipper, and pulled himself out, pushing his cock between Shiro’s ass cheeks, gently rubbing at Shiro’s entrance with each thrust.

“Fuck.” Shiro whined, his body screaming at him to continue fighting, but the warm hand on his dick begging him to just let it happen.

Roughly, Keith forced Shiro’s hand forward to jerk himself off, freeing up Keith’s hand long enough to grab onto Shiro’s hips, helping steady out his thrusts. “It's going to hurt.” Keith warned, giving Shiro yet another opportunity to back out, but Shiro just moaned.

Keith was breathing heavily behind him, panting, sweat dripping onto Shiro’s bare skin where the other alpha had lifted up his shirt slightly to get a good view of what he was doing.

Keith pulled back, lining himself up with Shiro’s entrance and forcing himself inside. He clutched at Shiro’s hip desperately, nails digging into skin sharply as Shiro’s tightness engulfed him.

The scream that fell from Shiro’s lips seemed to echo into the forest, a garbled and desperate sound as Keith filled him until he bottomed out.

“Fuck, Shiro.” Keith said breathlessly, leaning over his back to nuzzle his neck once more. Shiro growled at the display, but could do little more with his ass throbbing and burning around Keith’s giant cock.

It was merciless, harsh slamming, skin meeting skin in loud thunderclaps echoing in the forest. Their moans, grunts and hisses mingling together as Keith fucked him roughly.

Shiro growled when he felt Keith growing inside him. “Keith.” He grumbled out between gasps for breath. He couldn't formulate further when the swelling of Keith’s knot stayed as a constant pressure on his prostate, no matter how much Keith thrust.

His words turned into nonsensical puddy. Moans, stutters and glitches of parts of phrases spewing from his mouth incoherently. Shiro came hard, his seed spraying the tree he leaned against in a stream that seemed to last forever.

Keith’s own orgasm followed only two thrusts later, and Shiro could feel the hot liquid fill his ass, spurring on his own orgasm to continue.

Once his breathing was manageable Shiro cringed a sigh. “Dammit Keith.” He muttered breathlessly. “You couldn't hold that back?”

Keith grinned, spooning his body on top of Shiro’s and wrapping his arms around the other alphas shoulder before chomping down harshly on his neck. Shiro strangled out a cry. “Nope.” Keith chuckled around the flesh in his mouth. “You're mine.” He said after releasing the flesh and lapping up the small droplets of blood his love bite had created.

“Fuck, Keith.” Shiro sputtered from beneath him. “I'm not one of your omegas. Cut it out.”

Keith nuzzled into his neck, marking him for a third time. “No, but you're my alpha now.” He said, shifting himself inside Shiro so his knot rubbed against the alphas prostate, sending Shiro into a small convulsion at the stimulation.

“Calling alpha alpha. What's your 20?” A voice bellowed suddenly from the hoverbike’s two way radio.

Shiro flinched, body stiffening as he realized this entire situation could have been avoided if he had remembered the two-way radio-not that he was particularly complaining. “Did you call this in?” He asked, feeling Keith’s body shake with a laugh above him.

“Mmm.” Keith responded, pulling his body off of Shiro’s back. “We should probably move so I can answer that call.” Keith said, voice full of amusement as he pulled on Shiro’s hips to walk them, interlocked, to the radio for a response.


End file.
